Ballistic Meg's Fairway
Ballistic Meg's Fairway is the thirty-sixth level played chronologically in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, and the sixth level on Castle Island. As with all the other normal levels in the game, there are 6 Gobbos that need collecting. Walkthrough Ballistic Meg is the hyper-speed runner along the paths in this level. She faces in the direction she's about to dash in. Touching her or the stream of fire she crates will damage/kill you. Stand at the start until she runs in front of you and starts crossing away from you to the far side, then move to the first Smash Box. Move up the paths after she passes. You can stay on the sides of the path in parts, but in other parts it narrows, so make sure the way is safe before crossing those spots. The second Smash Box holds GOBBO #1. Press the Red Button to flip over the spiky block ahead, then cross it to the next Red Button. Keep pressing the Red Buttons to flip over the next blocks and cross them to the exit. The crystal over the last spiky block is the RED CRYSTAL, which you really can't miss. Smash the crates beside you before taking the Balloon to get GOBBO #2, then ride the Balloon down as Meg is arriving at the end of the platform below nearest you. As soon as you land, move to the side and cross to the other end. Jump up to the Monkey Bars once Meg leaves the spot at the tip of the platform. Swinging underneath, go left at the crossroads to reach the GREEN CRYSTAL, then go back and straight to the unlocked door. Inside, jump to the moving platform, then to the Cage, then time your jump to the crumbling platform so you can then cross to the center of the block ahead with Meg running around the edge, without hitting her on your way there (i.e. so she's not crossing the edge of the block nearest you when you jump). Cross left over the moving platform next. Get the BLUE CRYSTAL from the Smash Box and head up to the next block with a Meg on it. Jump up to the Gold Key next and keep going. Once you reach the Silver Key, jump to the top of the door you came in, then down. Cross to the Cage again and free GOBBO #3, then exit through the door. Climb the Monkey Bars again and swing to the Locked Door, which you can now open. Inside, swing from more Monkey Bars to the end, then wait for the red platform to move under you. You'll need to be at the very end, on the left edge of the Monkey Bars to drop onto it properly (spin around in place to line up your view of the platform, just to be safe). Tail attack the Bat Dantini on your way across, and jump to the Monkey Bars at the other end. Cross them and drop to the next moving platform. Jump up to more Monkey Bars at the other end, and repeat it all once more. Cross the last, longer set of Monkey Bars to get the YELLOW CRYSTAL, and free GOBBO #4 from the Smash Box at the end. Exit through the door just ahead. In the next area, your first order of business is to move to the side right away. From here, watch the pattern that Meg moves in. After crossing to the door you came in from, she returns to the far end, then only goes back halfway, then returning to the far end again. It's after she goes only halfway that you can cross the narrow part of the path, and move to the side on the other end. Cross the crumbling platforms once you have a safe spot to jump from (i.e. while Meg's at the other end of the path), then smash the crates to get GOBBO #5 and the PURPLE CRYSTAL. Cross over to the next path via the crumbling blocks and stay on the side once more. When Meg is traveling in the other direction, cross the narrow part of the path and move to the side at the other end. Once it's clear, very quickly jump across all three crumbling platforms as soon as the first Swinging Mace passes. You'll have to be quite fast to make it all the way without getting hit. Enter the Crystal Door at the end. Inside, cross the Rafts diagonally to reach the first block with Meg running around a Smash Box. You can jump directly onto the Smash Box to avoid her. Smash it, and stay in the middle until you can jump out again, then up to the next block, where the Smash Box holds GOBBO #6. Cross the Rafts again to reach the Beany Gong on the far side and strike it to finish the level. Gobbos *The first Gobbo is inside the second Smash Box found in the first area. *The second Gobbo is inside the Smash Box on the left of the enterance of the second area. *The third Gobbo is locked in a Cage in the third area. The key can be found on top of the highest Stone Brick Platform. *The fourth Gobbo is inside the Smash Box near the exit door of the fourth area. *In the fifth area there is a Stone Brick platform with three Smash Boxes. The fifth Gobbo is inside the first one. *The sixth Gobbo is inside the Smash Box on the second Stone Brick Platform in the Crystal Door Challenge. Coloured Crystals *The RED CRYSTAL is disguised as the White Crystal on the third Platform in the first area. *The GREEN CRYSTAL is disguised as a White Crystal hanging of the edge of the Monkey Bars in the second area. *The BLUE CRYSTAL is inside a Smash Box on a Stone Brick Platform in the third area. *The YELLOW CRYSTAL is disguised as a White Crystal hanging of the edge of the last Monkey Bars in the fourth area. *In the fifth area there is a Stone Brick platform with three Smash Boxes. The PURPLE CRYSTAL is inside the second one. Items * 49x White Crystals * 6x Gobbos * 5x Coloured Crystals * 1x Gold Key * 1x Silver Key Hazards Soundtrack Video Gallery Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Levels on Castle Island Category:Normal Levels Category:Crystal Door Challenges Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Castle Levels